Imagination vs Popularity
by Kowalistair Fanatic
Summary: We all know the Backyardigans.  They're kind, fun, and everyone loves them!   Well, almost everyone...Meet Andrew Crowe, the most popular and richest kid in the neighborhood and The Backyardigans' mortal enemy.
1. Meeting Andrew Crowe

**Hey everyone thanks for coming to read my first ever Backyardigans story. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was another beautiful day in Normvile. The trees were swaying to the soft breeze, the birds were twittering, and the sun was shinning brightly down on the backyard of our imaginative heroes. Pablo and Tyrone were in the sandbox, pretending to be miners looking for expensive gems.

"How about this one Miner Tyrone?" asked Pablo, as he pulled out a sparkling blue marble from the sand.

Tyrone looked up from his digging and examined the find, "That looks like a perfect gem for Princess Tasha's necklace. Good job Miner Pablo!"

Pablo beamed at him proudly.

Austin came walking up toward them casually, "are you two done relaxing yet? Her Highness is beginning to get a tad impatient."

The both nodded theirs heads, and said in unison, "Almost, Supervisor Austin sir."

He grinned happily, "great. I hate having to go on duty so long without eating, I'm starved."

They both nodded their heads in agreement and went back to working.

Pablo looked up, "where's Supervisor Uniqua? Maybe she can fill in for you." he suggested.

Austin took out a banana from his pocket and began to peel it, "I wish. She's busy attending to her Illustrious's every need and desire at the moment."

"Oh," said Pablo sadly.

Suddenly a cruel laugh rang out from behind them, and all three of them winced.

A 12 year old fox (about their age), wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, with shinning red fur and shifty green eyes, came sauntering up to them sneering. "Hey there losers, still playing in your little sandbox?" At the sight of this fox, Pablo began to whimper in fear, and Austin became extremely silent.

But Tyrone just looked at him calmly and answered mildly, "Hi Andrew, we're in the middle of playing right now. So we're a little busy at the moment. Sorry."

The red fox looked up at him with a sly smile, "ever so anxious today, are we Tyrone?"

"Am I? Sorry, haven't seemed to notice."

Tyrone could tell that Andrew was up to his old trick again, but he wanted to make sure that he kept his usual cool so that Andrew would have a much harder time trying to deceive him by fogging his mind with emotional distractions.

Andrew got uncomfortably close to Tyrone's face. His face inches away from Tyrone's own. But the orange moose stood his ground and didn't move an inch. "Tell me Tyrone, how did a cool guy like you, end up playing make believe with a bunch like this?" he jerked a thumb at Pablo and Austin.

Despite this rude notion, Tyrone shrugged it off, and said simply, "Because I enjoy it."

At this Andrew burst into laughter, having to pant between words to get oxygen, "you…like to play…make believe…with a bunch…of weirdoes!" he ridiculed.

But Tyrone just gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Was it anger? Embarrassment? No, it was one of sympathy. He was sympathetic that Andrew didn't believe in the power of his own imagination.

Andrew, noticing that Tyrone wasn't budging, snorted and said, "you know what? I take it back; you're just as much of a loser as they are. And I'll prove it."

Making his fist into a ball, Andrew punched poor unsuspecting Tyrone directly in the gut.

"TYRONE!" screamed Tasha, who just arrived with Uniqua at the scene, after noticing the lack of participation from Austin, Tyrone, and Pablo in their imaginary game.

Pablo clenched his jaw and tried to calm himself down as Tyrone had done earlier. But it was no use, anger boiled inside of him at the sight of his fallen friend. No one messes with his best friend and get's away with it.

Not even Andrew Crowe.

"Leave him alone Andrew!" he shouted angrily.

Andrew spun around in surprise, never before had the little penguin EVER stood up to him. "I'm sorry. But I think that I just misheard, what did you just say to me?"

Pablo looked him in the eyes, not shying away one bit, "leave, Tyrone, alone." He put emphasis on each word.

Andrew snorted, "or what?"

Pablo speedily grabbed his hand tightly at an awkward angle. "Or this," he warned, as he closed his eyes and sang in a suave, unnaturally calm tone, "There's some things that you can't expect from me, and that's the unexpected. 'Cause I'm an International, Super Spy."

Andrew, unimpressed, rolled his eyes.

But all of the Backyardigans knew what he was truly about to do and gave him a shocked look. "Pablo don't!" Tyrone gasped.

"What?" teased Andrew, "you're going to sing me to death? Ooh I'm so scared!"

Suddenly, Pablo twisted Andrew's hand so harshly it made him go flying. The red fox flipped into the air and with a large thump, he landed on the ground.

Andrew looked at him with a face of pure rage; no one humiliates Andrew Crowe. Especially Pablo the Pathetic. He balled his fists and charged, giving the little penguin all he got. He punched him with ferocity so powerful, even some professional wrestlers might have had a hard time fighting him off.

But Pablo just gave him a serene look and evaded each throw with a simple duck or step in an opposite direction. As if dodging a furious fox blinded by anger was just an everyday routine.

"Stay-STILL!" panted Andrew angrily. Still throwing punches, each getting less enthusiastic as he went on.

Pablo just smiled and ducked as Andrew's fist flew over his head, narrowly missing him.

As he fought Andrew noticed that the blue penguin's speech patterns had suddenly become very different. It still sounded like him, but he sounded strangely calm and formal, which was weird for his usual high-strung manner. "Sorry Andrew, please forgive me, but I'm currently at a loss. To do so would mean an awful amount of pain and discomfort for me. So, why don't you just stop your unsuccessful attempts to injure me, and we're both happy."

His face turned bright red, "Never!" he hissed.

Pablo shrugged, "as you wish." He then grabbed one of Andrew's flying fists, and lifted him into the air, spun him into the air rapidly, and finally, tossing him into the sandbox.

Andrew groaned, and clutched his spinning head.

Pablo straightened his bow tie and sang softly, so that Andrew couldn't hear, "We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore. Now it's time for us to have a snack! Meet you next time when we're back with your friends, the Backyardigans."

He felt his Agent Secret role fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! A reader's worse nightmare, a cliffhanger! Unfortunately, I might not be able to post the next chapter for awhile because I'm trying to write out other story ideas that I have, but I'll try to get back to this one soon!<strong>

**Pretty Pablo please review!**

**(Or all that pain that Tyrone went through will be all for nothing.)**

**Mahalo!**

**-_Kowalistair Fanatic_**


	2. A Crowe's Revenge

**Wow! Well, I had no idea that my story was going to be so popular! Thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**WildImaginationGirl21: Thanks! I'm desperately trying not to make you guys wait for the next chapters.**

**Auniqua: Well you know what Agent Secret always says, "Always expect, the unexpected." :D**

**Kaboomblahstick: Ha ha! That was kind of funny wasn't it?**

**omg-KITTENS: Wha-YOU'RE A BACKYARDIGANS FAN TOO? I thought that I was the only 39 Clues and Backyardigans fan on Fan Fiction in existence!**

**Anyways, enough of this author's note, it's time to get ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>With concerned looks, Uniqua and the rest of the gang an over to Pablo, with Tyrone still clutching his stomach as he walked. "Pablo, I can't believe that you jus used your Agent Secret role in front of anther kid! Much less Andrew Crowe!"<p>

Pablo fidgeted, "You've done the same for me in a bunch of other times Tyrone. The least I could do was help you this one time."

Uniqua crossed her arms, "If you ask me, he wasn't hurt quite enough. I should have helped you. Andrew was just asking for it when he punched Tyrone, if only I had turned into Princess Strong Blossom, or maybe Weather Woman."

Tyrone shook his head in disagreement, "It's bad enough that Pablo hurt Andrew." He gave Pablo a grateful expression, "Thanks for your help pal, but I'm sorry to say that Andrew will definitely tell his parents about this. Adding more violence to the situation will just make it worse."

Tasha said, "So what do we do now…? Just wait to get in trouble?"

Just then the heavenly smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the air. All of the Backyardigans dreamily smelled the alluring aroma.

"Nope." answered Tyrone; "we have cookies at my house."

* * *

><p>Tyrone's mom filled everyone's glass with ice-cold milk as they all ate another steaming freshly baked double chocolate chunk cookie.<p>

"Thank you for the cookies Mrs. Burgess." Thanked Austin as he licked the gooey fudge off of his fingers.

"Oh it's my pleasure Austin. Is there anything else that I can get you five?"

They all shook their heads and thanked her for the hospitality. She left them to be alone.

Tasha sighed, "This would be perfect if only Andrew wasn't going to tell on us. What do you think he'll do to us anyway?"

Uniqua groaned, "I hope it isn't going to be like last time when Tyrone turned into Dr. Shrinky because Andrew was bullying Austin into giving him a cupcake. Mrs. Crowe made us apologize and clean up Andrew's room. And he made it impossibly messy…**on purpose**!"

Pablo chuckled, "But you have to admit, shrinking Andrew's tail was pretty funny."

They all gave short chuckles at the amusing memory. But became silent again, still fearing what would happen to them.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that the Crowes were the wealthiest family in Normvile.

And knew even more that Andrew loved to brag about it.

But if something ever upsetting would ever happen to him, he would run crying to his mom and usually get them in trouble. And his mom was not merciful.

Austin tapped his finger on the table, "I wonder if he's home by now."

* * *

><p>As a matter of fact Andrew was home, pacing the floor of his bedroom.<p>

Father was away on another business trip, and mother wouldn't be back from tennis until 4:00, so it would give him just enough time to come up with a story why one of the Backyardigeeks hurt him.

But that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about.

He was wondering how little Pablo I'm-always-so-nervous DeAngelie suddenly managed to become a smooth talking Kung Fu master by just singing a dumb song. And this wasn't the first time something like that had happened to him.

All of those Backyard freaks had hurt or embarrassed him in the pat doing some unexplainable feat.

Making have a sneeze attack from a cloud of pollen, suddenly getting hung to the flagpole in a speedy blur of blue, yellow, and red, and getting his tail shrunk.

He gingerly stroked his tail thoughtfully, it had grown back a few weeks later, but he would never forgive Tyrone for committing such a crime.

And they would do these things for no apparent reason! Well…okay maybe they did have some good reasons.

Ever since he could remember, he had ruled everyone in his school and the neighborhood using video games, awesome clothes, all of the hottest fads, and of course his favorite threats, to lure kids into joining his Club of Cool.

Everyone…except The Backyardigans.

Somehow, every time he came over and tried to tempt them with the newest MyPod or latest trend, they would jus politely turn him down and go back to their pathetic make believe games.

It was completely annoying! Even if he tried to insult them they would shake it off and go back to playing. And they're **13**!

Suddenly, he heard the door downstairs close and footsteps echo on the expensive marble tile throughout the mansion.

_Mother!_

Looking up in my bedroom mirror, I twisted up my to make it look like I was pain. Satisfied with the expression, I walked down the stairs, limping and clutching my stomach as I groaned.

Mother looked up from uniting her tennis shoes and gasped in horror, "Sugar plum, what happened?"

In a weak voice I answered, "Pablo DeAngelie beat me up! I-I was just minding my own business, being the perfect little angel that I usually am, and decided to walk into their backyard to see what they were doing. I went over to Pablo and Tyrone and asked what they were playing, but Pablo just told me to get lost and never talk to him again. So of course I left, not wanting to deal with his negative attitude.  
>But before I could leave Pablo suddenly punched me in the stomach and laughed like it was some kind of cruel joke. Then he continued to beat me up, I begged him to stop but he just kept kicking and hitting me. Meanwhile, Austin Jones, Tyrone Burgess, Tasha Kingston, and Uniqua Quints just stood on the side and watched me get hurt. I pleaded them to help me, but they all laughed and pointed at me, jeering and saying how much of a loser I was."<p>

I sniffed and hung my head, "I wanted to fight back, but I don't believe in violence. It's not gentlemanly!"

Mother gazed at my sympathetically and embraced me, as if shielding me from the previous dangers, "Oh you poor dear, that must have been a terrible thing to go through! I'm going to talk to their parents and give them a piece of my mind! No on messes with my little dandelion and gets away with it."

Thankfully, mother was still hugging me fiercely, so she couldn't see the sly smile creep onto my face. Those Backyardifreaks were going to get it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy ISS are the gang in trouble! Gosh do I hate Andrew now…and he's my character! Oh, and if you're confused which Backyardigan did the flagpole thing to Andrew, it was Tasha (aka Super Snap!). Please review, and by the way, I'm leaving for camp today and I won't be back until the 29th, and since they don't allow electronics there (which includes my trusty writing tool, the iTouch.) my updates will not be as frequent. Miss you all!<strong>

_**-Kowalistair Fanatic**_


	3. Middle Names

**Hello fellow Imagination vs Popularity readers! Kowalistair Fanatic is back and with a new chapter! Okay first of all, I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I'll try to be faster next time. (puts on reporter hat) And now for announcements, 1. I won't be posting as frequently as usual because I'm busying doing things with my robotics team (sorry about that.) And 2. Imagination vs Popularity will have chapter names from now on! (Check out the ones I gave to the previous chapters) And now to address some of my reviewers...  
><strong>

**WildImaginationGirl21: Nah, no one deserves to suffer THAT much torture. Even Andrew.**

**omg-KITTENS: *pats* For Andrew, it's easy.**

** kaboomblahstick: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Auniqua: Then I'm afraid your hopes are about to be smashed into a squillion pieces.**

**Toon92: Why thank you! Oh, and this story is written about them in the later future. So they're not 6 anymore.**

**MikiCHU07: Ooh! Is it teriyaki kind?**

**Alrighty then, enough with the author's note. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Do you have any fives Pablo?" asked Tasha.<p>

"Nope, go fish!"

Giving a frustrated scowl Tasha picked up another card from the deck. Suddenly, the phone began to ring noisily on the kitchen wall. All of the Backyardigans exchanged nervous looks. Mrs. Burgess walked into the kitchen and picked it up, "Hello, Burgess residence this is Helen speaking…oh, hello Marian how are you?" she gave a puzzled look, "Andrew is what? Oh no, what happened?...Tyrone did what?" she glanced over her shoulder and gave Tyrone a warning look. "I'm sorry to hear that about Andrew, Marian. And I will have you personally know that Tyrone will not go unpunished. Thank you much…goodbye."

As soon as she placed the phone back on the charger, Mrs. Burgess stomped over to her helpless son and yelled, "Tyrone Alistair Burgess!"

Uniqua, Austin, Tasha, and Pablo all covered their mouths, trying their best to conceal the laughter erupting from their throats.

Tyrone reddened a little and glared at them. Obviously not pleased by the revealing of his middle name by his mother. Mrs. Burgess looked at Tyrone with a hard expression and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. She smiled reluctantly at the other kids, "Excuse us for a moment kids. Please help yourselves to more cookies; I just need to have a brief conversation with Tyrone." while still holding onto his shirt, Mrs. Burgess hauled him away upstairs.

All of the Backyardigans looked at each other and waited anxiously. Wait for it…

"Tasha Priscilla Kingston! Get over here young lady! You are in such bug trouble!" demanded Mrs. Kingston, grabbing Tasha's arm.

"H-hi mother." greeted Tasha apprehensively. With a forceful pull, Tasha was out of her seat, and out the door.

Through the window Uniqua mouthed teasingly, "Priscilla?"

Tasha gave her a signature death glare and went out of view. Pablo leaned his chair back, lazily putting his hands behind his head. "Luckily for me, my parents won't be back from my dad's art showing until tonigh—"

"Pablo Leonardo DeAngelie!"

"AHHHH!" he yelled, falling off of his chair. "Mom, you're home early!"

With her hands on her hip Mrs. DeAngelie grabbed his wrist. "Mrs. Crowe just called me on my cell phone in the middle of your dad's art showing! You will not believe how much energy I drained from my chi just worrying about what you did! You owe me an extra large wheat grass protein shake young man!" she grabbed poor Pablo's hand and dragged him out the door.

Austin and Uniqua sighed.

* * *

><p>Uniqua was the first to log into the chat room. Although it was way past their bedtime, the Backyardigans called for an emergency group meeting to check-up on one another. They each have a personal laptop that their school had provided for free for paying students.<p>

The chat room, (that they often used for their group meetings) was designed by technology genius Austin. Who made sure that it's secure and private for their use only. He even added a cool feature that plays a song of your choice whenever you log in.

_**ThinkPink has logged in. Play entry music "Lady in Pink"**_

**ThinkPink: **Hello? Anybody here?_**  
><strong>_

_**PabLOL has logged in. Play entry music "One Little Slip"**_

**PabLOL:** Am now. :D

**ThinkPink:** Hey Pablo! How's it going?**  
><strong>

**PabLOL:** Sigh…it could be better. My parents have this crazy idea that I punched Andrew because I'm having trouble expressing myself emotionally…or something weird like that.****

**ThinkPink:** Wow…

**PabLOL:** Yeah, this is what happens when your parents are art admirers and have their heads in the clouds a little too long. :/_**  
><strong>_

_**Typone has logged in. Play entry song "Fireflies"**_

**Typone:** Hi everyone! How's the parents treating you?

**ThinkPink:** Eh, mine never really liked the Crowes, they always have kind of treated us like outcasts. So they pretty much believed me when I explained that Andrew made up the whole thing.

**Typone:** Lucky, my dad yelled at me for "making fun" of Andrew. I really do hate that fox at times…

**PabLOL:** How's the stomach?

**Typone:** It's fine. The pain has totally subsided.

**ThinkPink:** That's good. :)_****_

_**IndiAustin Jones has logged in. Play entry music "Indiana Jones Theme"**_****

**IndiAustin Jones:** Howdy. Hey Tyrone, I didn't know that your middle name Is Alistair.

**Typone:**…my dad thought that it sounded scientific. He's a scientist for crying out loud! It was either Alistair or Archimedes!

**PabLOL:** Archimedes? Seriously?

**Typone:** Hey, at least my name is normal! Unlike Leonardo.

**PabLOL:** Hey! I was named after the famous artist and inventor Leonardo da Vinci! He was an artistic mastermind.

**ThinkPink:** Okay guys, chill. We're all friends here.

**Typone:** Hey, we never got to hear your middle name Uniqua.

**IndiAustin Jones:** It's Katherine!

**ThinkPink:** Austin! :(

**IndiAustin Jones:** Sorry Uniqua, but everyone knows each other's except for yours and mine. It's not fair to the others.

**ThinkPink:** Austin's middle name is Daniel!

**IndiAustin Jones:** AUGH! X(_****_

_**Princess Tasha has logged in. Play entry music "Queens Are Never Wrong"**_****

**Princess Tasha:** Hey guys, what're you talking about?****

**PabLOL:** Middle names.

**Princess Tasha:** Oh lovely! You know, I always wanted to know what my middle name means!

**IndiAustin Jones:** Give me a sec, I'll look it up.

**ThinkPink:** Ooh, can you look up mine too Austin?

**Typone:** Me too please!

**PabLOL:** Same! :D

**IndiAustin Jones:** Okay, BRB.

**ThinkPink:**…

**IndiAustin Jones:** KK I'm back! Alright first things first, Tasha the name Priscilla means "ancient".

**Princess Tasha:**…

**PabLOL:** Ha ha ha! XD

**Princess Tasha:** Grr! I demand to know Pablo's middle name definition.

**IndiAustin Jones:** Umm…Pablo's middle name Leonardo means "bold" or "lion".

**PabLOL:** Cool! At least mine doesn't mean old and wrinkly.

**Princess Tasha:** *glare*

**Typone:** Alright you two, break it up. Hey Austin, what does mine mean?

**IndiAustin Jones:** According to my research, Alistair means "protector of men".

**PabLOL:** Awesome! It makes you sound like the guardian angel of older guys!

**Typone:** LOL!

**ThinkPink:** How about mine Austin? Remember, it's Katherine.

**IndiAustin Jones:** Oh don't worry Uni, I remembered. Katherine means pure.

**ThinkPink:** Aw, I was hoping for something more exciting like Pablo's. But that's okay, at least mine isn't too bad.

**Princess Tasha:** What does Daniel mean Austin?

**IndiAustin Jones:** Uhh…I think it means "God's judge".

**ThinkPink:** Holy mackerel! XD

**IndiAustin Jones:** ROFL!

**ThinkPink:** Uh oh! I hear footsteps! I think Candace is back from the mall! I'd better log off!

**Typone:** AUGH! I hear Marshal in the hallway! Bye guys!

**ThinkPink:** BYE!

_**Typone has logged off.**_

**_ThinkPink has logged off._**

**PabLOL:** Ahh…the suffering of having siblings, I should know. Well I'd better get to sleep, school's tomorrow.

**IndiAustin Jones:** Ugh, don't remind me.

**Princess Tasha:** I'm going to leave as well. I'll need all the sleep that I can get. Bye!

**IndiAustin Jones:** Yeah, I think I'll close up for the night too. See you guys tomorrow!

_**PabLOL has logged off.**_

_**Princess Tasha has logged off.**_

_**IndiAustin Jones has logged off.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no cliffhanger! Find out who Marshal and Candace are, and (more importantly) what they're like! And yes, unfortunately Andrew goes to the same middle school that the Backyardigans do. As usual please review!<strong>


	4. Mornings!

**Okay, Chapter 4 is up! (And please try to not kill Andrew.)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ty, morning." said Tyrone's older brother Marshal, taking a bite of a banana nut muffin.<p>

"Hi Marshal, do you have junior police training today?" asked Tyrone while eating his cereal.

"Yeah...hey, what was going on with you and dad last night? He's seemed pretty mad." Marshal asked.

Tyrone tapped the table with his fingers. "It's nothing."

Marshal leaned in closer, "It didn't seem like nothing." he pressed.

"It's Andrew again." Tyrone muttered.

At that Marshal slammed the table and stood up angrily. "Alright what did that fox say this time?" he demanded.

Tyrone propped his head on his hand, "It's nothing Marshal. I'm fine."

But Marshal wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Ty, Andrew's been picking on you and your friends ever since you were in preschool. It's not fine."

"He just hit me in the stomach. You should be more worried about Pablo, he got in trouble for defending me." Tyrone sighed.

"He HIT you? And you didn't tell mom?" Marshal exclaimed.

Tyrone rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't matter Marshal. You know that Andrew is an expert liar. Mom wouldn't believe me no matter what I say."

Marshal sighed and sat down, "I guess you're right. But just tell me if something is wrong next time, okay?"

Tyrone nodded. "I certainly will."

"And if I can't get Andrew in trouble, I can at least give you some good advice." Marshal grinned. "I am older and wiser."

"Well you're about half right." Tyrone said, even though his brother was only sixteen.

"Watch it punk." Marshal said playfully, giving his brother a punch.

* * *

><p>"Uniqua! Have you seen my pom poms?" asked her older sister from her bedroom.<p>

"They were on the top shelf of your closet last time I saw them Candace!" called Uniqua from her own bedroom.

"Found them!" Candace announced, peeking her blond haired head through the door. Unlike Uniqua, Candace had blonde hair that was usually in a ponytail for her cheerleading practices. When people would first see Candace, they would normally expect her to be a ditzy cheerleader with all Fs on her report card. But in actuality, Candace is a straight A student that secretly loves singing just as much as she loves cartwheeling. Uniqua sometimes wished that she could be as cool as her older sister. But found that being herself was just as awesome.

"So are you going to ask Marshal to go to the movies with you again?" asked Uniqua while packing her backpack.

"Yup! I hear that there's some good action flicks in the theatre today." she answered.

Uniqua looked up at her sister, "You do realize that he's going to be too busy. Just like all of those other tines you've asked him."

"It's true that Marshal is pretty busy with catching criminals and whatever. But maybe today is the day!" she stood up. "You never know until you try Uni!"

"Try romance? I think that I'll pass." muttered Uniqua to herself.

* * *

><p>"Austin breakfast!" called his mother from downstairs. The young purple kangaroo groaned and pulled a pillow over his head groggily. Mornings were not easy for him, especially when it meant going to school.<p>

"I'm not going to say it again." his mother warned impatiently. "You'd better get down here or I'm throwing away your breakfast."

Uh oh, the breakfast blackmail. He'd better wake up.

Austin changed into a fresh striped blue and yellow t-shirt and jeans, and went downstairs. He seated himself at the dining table and took a bite of bacon and eggs. "Morning mom." he mumbled sleepily.

She regarded him with a smile, "You know Austin, I was just thinking to myself that it's a beautiful day to make new friends!"

Austin knew that his mom was about as subtle as a tsunami. He knew that this was just another ploy to overcome his shyness. "Mom! I'm fine with the friends that I have right now!" Austin complained.

"I know, I know. But don't you think that it would be nice to have more friends?" she pressed. "What about that Andrew boy down the street? I hear that he's about your age!"

Austin nearly choked on his orange juice. "Mom! He absolutely hates my friends and me! There's no way that we could ever be friends!"

"But what if you just set aside your differences and played with each other? Maybe I could schedule a— "

"Oh look at my wrist, it's time for me to go. Bye mom!" interrupted Austin, running out the door with his laptop under his arm.

"Austin wai—ugh, boys..." grumbled his mom.

* * *

><p>"Books? Check. Homework? Check. Favorite pencil case? Check. 5 perfectly sharpened pencils?" Tasha gasped. "Not check!" she held up a lone pencil with the tip slightly chipped off. She sharpened it quickly to a point and stuffed it into her pencil case. "There, check." she said satisfactorily.<p>

"Tasha? Are you ready for school? The bus will be here in exactly 10 minutes." Her mother called from the hallway. Her British accent floated throughout the house.

"Yes mother!" answered Tasha, laying her checklist on her bed.

Her mother peeked her head through the doorway. "Remember to mind your manners young lady." she reminded.

"I will mother." Tasha assured her.

Just as she was about to leave, Tasha's mother turned around again. "Oh I just remembered, your father wanted to know if you wanted to look through the new shipment of books coming in today."

Tasha smiled. Her father owned a bookshop in town called "The Bookworm" and Tasha loved to read whatever book she could her hands on.

"Tell him that I'll be there after school." Tasha answered gleefully.

"Alright." said her mother. She left Tasha to be alone in her room. Sigh...another perfect day in the Kingston household.

* * *

><p>"Pablo, please call your sisters downstairs for breakfast. Their vegetarian sausage and brown rice is going to get cold." his mom said cheerfully.<p>

Pablo sighed and jumped out if his chair. Ever since the fiasco with Andrew, his parents had begun to act weird. Like trying to get him to be more happy and excited about things, and insisting on him doing more art projects. But it wasn't like they didn't pressure him before.

He knocked on his sisters' bedroom door. "Bridget! Kathy!" he called, trying to open the door.

Locked.

Pablo sighed and pulled a toothpick out of his pocket, twisting it in the lock's inner mechanisms. A satisfying click resounded, and he opened the door with no problems. Living with 10-year-old twin sisters can teach you lots of tips and tricks in a lifetime.

Bridget looked up from her book and smiled at him sheepishly. Because the two sisters were identical, it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

Almost.

Bridget would be typically the easiest to recognize because she would usually be caught reading a book with her glasses in a quiet corner not saying a word. But her sister Katherine (or Kathy as she preferred) is a daredevil that loved anything loud and flashy. Like her twin, Kathy is visually impaired. But instead of wearing glasses that could get in her way of performing stunts, Kathy prefers to wear contacts.

"Hey Pablo!" said Kathy, jumping off of the first bunk and landing on her feet. She smiled at him.

Pablo eyed her suspiciously. Another important thing to know about the twins is that they're professional actresses. "What's that?" he asked, pointing behind her.

Kathy crossed her arms and grinned. "How dumb do you think I am? That's the oldest trick in the—"

"BOO!" he yelled suddenly. Kathy screamed and fell abruptly asleep, slumping into the carpeted floor.

Pablo smiled triumphantly, "I knew it." then turned to the real Kathy, "Nice try Kate, but you're going to have to try harder than that to fool me."

Kathy snapped her fingers in defeat. "Bridget's darn narcolepsy." she cursed. Pablo knew that both of the twins has separate medical conditions. Kathy has ADHD, (which makes it impossible for her to sit still for a long period of time) and Bridget has narcolepsy. (Which makes her fall asleep when she gets surprised of feels a strong emotion.)

He patted Bridget awake. "Gigs up Bridge, come downstairs for breakfast." he said to her as her eyes began to open.

"Aww shoot. Okay, but at least let me take these contacts out. My eyes are stinging like crazy." said Bridget. Kathy handed her glasses back and popped some contacts into her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up Master Andrew." said his butler Erick.<p>

Andrew yawned and got out of his bed. Then dressed himself in his usual black suit with a red handkerchief peeking out of the front pocket. "Erick, please tell Nancy to make my eggs benedict softer this time. And remind Charles to fill up the limo's tires, the ride to school yesterday was too bumpy...again."

Erick bowed, "Yes sir." and then left the room.

Andrew sighed. Why does he have to do everything around here? It isn't easy ordering servants around.

"Breakfast Master Andrew. Eggs benedict with hollandaise sauce and an ice cold Cola as usual." said a maid, placing a dish of food in front of him.

Okay, just because he has sophisticated taste buds doesn't mean that he doesn't like soda. Andrew took a bite of food and hummed to himself as classical music drifted in the air.

"Good morning sun beam!" his mother greeted, coming downstairs with curlers still in her hair. She seated herself and another maid delivered her food. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, guess who's coming to visit?"

_Probably another prime minister._ Andrew thought to himself. "Who mother?"

Her face brightened. "Your cousin Lilliana!"

"Cousin Lily's coming to visits? Great!" Andrew considered his cousin to be the only kid his age with refined tastes and opinions.

"She's going to meet you at your school at 2:30." informed his mother.

Andrew smirked to himself, because 2:30 was when gym started. And he knew exactly what they were going to play...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you succeed with Andrew? If you did than I truly am amazed. Please review and I'll see you all later!<strong>


End file.
